Mother Moon
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Times might have been considered harsh but that was just an opinion. The social rules were simple. The fox has the children and the wolf protects his family. Simple as that. But every once in a while there was a fox that didn't want to be mated off. A fox that wanted to make his own destiny. For this story, that fox is named Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

So I have gotten rid of the school element which I hope will make this easier on the plotline. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not make any money from this

**Warnings:** Yaoi, language

* * *

**Mother Moon**

Times might have been considered harsh but that was just an opinion. The social rules were simple. The fox has the children and the wolf protects his family. Simple as that. But every once in a while there was a fox that didn't want to be mated off. A fox that wanted to make his own destiny. For this story, that fox is named Naruto.

"I won't do it! I refuse!" The male glared at his adoptive parents. He was currently in human form and his fuzzy tail was poofed out and lashing irritatingly behind him. His blue eyes glared at the older males and his arms were crossed over his chest. His orange fox ears were back on his head, mixed in with the bright yellow hair.

Iruka sighed, his own fox ears back as well. "Naruto, please listen. You need to do this. You need someone to take care of you."

Kakashi sighed. "Besides, don't you want children?" His wolf features showed that he was rather exhausted with this conversation. It seemed like they had it every time the mating festival was brought up.

Naruto hissed at them. "I can take care of myself and who even said I want kids?!" And with that he stormed off to his room and slammed the door. The clicking of the lock was soon heard after.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Well that was an interesting result." He gave a half grin that had his mate rolling his eyes.

Iruka just ran a hand through his hair before he went to start dinner. "He just needs time to think about it. Every young fox wants to eventually bare their mate's pups." A sad look passed over his face a for a second before it was gone. "I say we make ramen to cheer little Naruto up.

In a manor across town another fight was happening. Fugaku glared down at his son. "Sasuke. You WILL attend the mating festival in two days. This isn't a choice."

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and continued watching TV. "What's the point? You already got Itachi and his mate who is now pregnant." His big brother Itachi had mated with the gorgeous golden fox Deidara and they were expecting twins.

Fugaku growled. "I will not have a son that breaks tradition. You are going and that's FINAL." He stormed out of the room and according to the slamming of the front door, out of the house.

A few minutes had passed before the long-haired fox poked his head in. "You know Sasuke. You may like going, un. I didn't want to go either but I'm definitely glad I did now." Deidara put one hand on his belly while smiling.

Itachi soon came into the room as well. "You're a wolf which means that you will need to find someone for your first mating cycle. Otherwise you will be extremely uncomfortable and possibly rather violent due to your increased sex drive that will cause you to lash out at everyone. It may also cause your death because if you ever lash out at me or Deidara I will have to kill you."

Sasuke merely clicked his teeth and curled further into the couch.

Itachi chuckled and stepped in front of Sasuke, blocking the view of the TV. He bent down and poked the younger wolf in the head. "Foolish little brother. You have nothing to fear."

Sasuke frowned and rubbed his head. He was always amazed that Itachi could see through everything. "Yeah? Well what if I don't find the fox I'm _destined_ to be with? What if there is no one out there for me?"

Itachi sighed as Deidara stood next to him. "The Mother Moon would not have forgotten you otouto. Just go and find out for yourself."

The days went by fast and soon it was time for the mating festival. The purpose was to allow wolves and foxes to meet and hopefully marry. Sasuke walked through the crowds, a bored look on his elegant face. His ebony black hair was only a shade darker than his black wolf ears and tail. His body was lean and had a porcelain quality to it. His eyes were currently black but if angry they could turn red. He didn't even notice all the foxes that were looking at him, hoping he'd look their way.

Sasuke's expression only brightened a bit when he saw a familiar wolf. He walked over to the shaggy brunette. "Hey Kiba."

The wolf turned and grinned wide at his elusive friend. "Yo Sasuke! They finally made you attend huh? Well trust me, you'll be glad you did. Look at all the babes!" He gestured to show what he meant. Kiba had shoulder length shaggy brown hair. His ears and tail though were white which definitely made him an eye catcher. He had more of a muscular build than Sasuke and he wore face paint for a reason that Sasuke didn't care enough about to ask.

Sasuke grunted. "Doubt it. You find anyone yet?"

Kiba shrugged. "Sorta. I got my eye on one." He pointed to a redhead. "Never seen a fox like that before."

Sasuke looked over and raised a brow. "...That's because that isn't a fox dumb-ass. It's a raccoon." Kiba looked confused which made Sasuke groan. "You truly never paid attention in history. While the dominants are always wolves, the submissives are channeled through three different species depending on the area. Foxes, Felines, and Raccoons."

Kiba blinked then grinned. "Fuck! I definitely gotta have him now. Whatcha think he's doing in this area anyway?"

The raven grunted. "Probably just visiting. Not many other species stay here." He then watched as Kiba walked over to the red-head. His lips twitched into a smirk when Kiba got punched in the gut by the redheaded raccoon. If he knew his friend like he thought he did, Kiba would be even more determined to have him. Deciding that he should wander around some more Sasuke walked through the crowds. He froze though as a scent suddenly hit him. His eyes closed and he breathed deep.

Where was such a scent coming from? It was intoxicating. He opened his eyes and searched. His eyes locked on a head of bright yellow hair. The smell was coming from that fox. He instinctively knew that this was the fox that Mother Moon had made for him.

Naruto grumbled as he walked through the crowds. He was tan with bright sunshine hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and blue eyes that put a summer sky to shame. He didn't like the feeling of being watched, not to mention how noisy it was here. He paused as he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. His fur stood on end as his senses screamed that a predator was near. His eyes looked through the crowd before stopping. A raven wolf was staring directly at him.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the raven smirk. He gulped when the damn wolf licked his lips. Holy shit! A shiver went through him and he tried to deny the pull he felt. He finally was able to shake himself out of the trance he was in and realized that the raven was now directly in front of him. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "What?"

Sasuke smirked. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What is yours?"

Naruto glared more. "None of your damn business!" He then kicked the wolf in the crotch and ran for it.

Sasuke groaned and fell to his knees. His eyes locked on the retreating figure. He now understood why Kiba really liked the feisty ones. The festival was one week long so Sasuke knew he would see the fox again. When he got home he went straight to his brother's room and knocked. "Itachi. I have to talk to you." When he didn't get an answer he opened the door. He really wished he hadn't. Deidara was sitting on the bed while Itachi knelt over him. The elder wolf's cock was in the fox's mouth. Sasuke was now officially scarred for life.

Itachi was built in a way that couldn't be described. Muscles flowed through him like streams flowed through meadows. He was beautiful there was no denying that. But he was also Sasuke's brother and therefore Sasuke couldn't help but compare himself to the elder male. The comparing didn't take long and considering Sasuke's age he figured he was doing pretty good.

The elder Uchiha glanced over and growled, eyes red. "Close the door Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly did so and retreated to his room to pull his eyeballs out of their sockets.

Meanwhile, Naruto was throwing a fit at his house. "I don't want to go anymore. There was a creepy wolf there who got all in my space."

Kakashi chuckled. "That probably means he likes you. You should go back, get to know him."

Naruto whined and stomped his foot like a child. "But he's creepy! I don't wanna do it!"

Iruka walked in and lovingly rubbed Naruto's ear to calm him. "How about this. You go one more day, with an open mind, and if you still hate it you don't have to go again until next year."

Naruto calmed easily with the rubbings and leaned into the touch. "...I guess that sounds okay."

Iruka nodded, pleased with that answer. "Good. Now, dinner is ready everybody."

The next day Naruto hesitantly wandered around the festival. He still hated the feeling of eyes on him. His ears were back on his head and tail between his legs. He really did not want to be here. He froze when he got a familiar feeling. He looked up and sure enough the raven haired wolf was there smirking at him. He frowned. Maybe he should slap that smirk off his face.

Sasuke confidently walked over to the fox. "Hello again."

Naruto nodded. "Hello...Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled. "So, do I get to know your name?"

Naruto looked away before he mumbled out, "Naruto Uzumaki." He was kind of hoping the wolf wouldn't hear it.

Sasuke hummed and said it, "Naruto Uzumaki." He tasted the name on his tongue and decided that it pleased him. He then moved a strand of golden hair out of the fox's eyes. "Such beautiful eyes should not be hidden. Not even by hair as lovely as this."

Naruto turned bright red with embarrassment and looked up at him. He literally had no comeback for that. He tensed when he felt fingers brush against his lips and then moved to gently grab his chin. His eyes widened as far as they could go when Sasuke leaned in and very publicly kissed him. It was light yet passionate and it took Naruto's breath away. He vaguely heard cheering around them but he didn't pay attention to it.

When Sasuke finally pulled away he smirked at the dazed look on HIS fox's face. He had just marked him in front of everybody. Now no one would dare try to take Naruto from him. But just to be certain, while the fox was still dazed, he bent down and nuzzled his neck. He took in that delicious intoxicating smell and pressed his body against the smaller one. He was placing his scent on the male. He nuzzled the neck some more before he nipped it. He approved of the small gasp he got as a reaction. He then pulled back and just stared at the other male.

The blond was breathing heavily and when he finally got his senses back he realized that Sasuke had a very possessive look and aura to him. He frowned and his fur puffed out. "You jerk! You just claimed me!"

Sasuke raised one brow. Well this was an interesting reaction. One he did not think would happen. "Of course I did. You are my mate given to me by the Mother Moon. You must sense it as well."

Naruto glared. "All I sense is that you're an asshole! Stay away from me!" He then ran off yet again.

Sasuke grinned. "Sorry but I can't do that, Naruto Uzumaki." He was going to find out about this fox and make him his.

* * *

For the rest of the mating ceremony Naruto had locked himself in his room. Finally it was over.

Iruka knocked on the door. "Naruto? You need to come out."

In response Naruto threw a shoe at the door.

Iruka sighed. "Come on. You need to go to the socializing groups and the uke meetings."

Now, to clarify. Unmated semes and ukes, whether claimed or not, must go to specialized meetings and socialization groups. The meetings were seperated into uke and seme. The socialization groups were just everyone together at the same time. In the meetings they would simply talk among each other about their lives and their wants for the future and stuff. It was simply a way to make sure no one was cooped in up their house all day. The groups were so that everyone could mingle and possible find the one destined for them by Mother Moon.

Naruto sighed and got out of bed. "Okay." At least he'd get to see his friends. He went to his closet and pulled out his clothes. After pulling on his favorite orange shirt he put on a pair of white skinny jeans and his sneakers. Then he did his hair and brushed his teeth before going downstairs. He stopped walking though and scowled at the two white wristbands that sat next to his plate, mocking him. He looked to Kakashi and Iruka.

"What are these doing here?" His beautiful blue eyes narrowed. The white wristbands showed that the uke was claimed and therefore could not be messed with. Semes had similar ones but they were red and to tell people to stop flirting with them.

Iruka blushed and looked away. Kakashi had no problem answering though. "The Uchihas called. They said that their youngest son had made a public claim on you."

Naruto glared, his tail poofing out and ears back in anger. "I refuse to be claimed by that asshole!"

Iruka looked up now. "Watch your language Naruto. You should never call your seme something as foul as that."

The blond growled but put them on. "He is NOT my seme. I'm not hungry." He took his wallet, shoved it in his pocket, and stormed out of the house.

owo

Sasuke smirked as he got ready for the seme meetings. He had picked out a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back as well as some black jeans that looked amazing on him. He also put on the red wrist bands that showed he was no longer available.

He went downstairs and instead of getting some of the already made breakfast by Deidara he took a tomato out of the fridge and began to eat it like an apple. He grabbed his wallet and headed out. It wasn't a long walk to a building with a sign calling it "Seme Club" and when he got there Kiba was waiting at the gate.

Kiba grinned when he saw the wristbands. "Well you work fast."

Sasuke smirked when he saw no wristbands on his friend's wrists. "And you work slow."

Both wolves headed in and went to take a seat in one of the sitting areas, waiting for other semes to join them.

Naruto had already arrived at the building on the other side of town called "Uke Club". He _hated_ how the society was so determined to separate the two groups. He looked over when the door opened and grinned at seeing his friend. "Haku! Good to see you man!"

Haku smiled softly as he looked at Naruto. Haku was the most uke person on the planet. He had long hair of black that he always wore down. His face was beautiful, his eyes soft brown, and his body was probably everything a wolf would want.

"Hello Naruto. I see you are claimed." His feline features showed curiosity. His ears were perked and his thin tail was waving slowly behind him.

And now Naruto's smile turned to a frown. "Actually I'm not. Some dick-wad wolf thinks he owns me but doesn't. I'm only wearing these to make Iruka happy."

Haku nodded, smile still in place. He knew all about his friend's dislike of the mating rules. "How are Iruka and Kakashi?"

Naruto turned sad and looked away. "The results came back...Iruka is infertile. He will never have babies."

Haku nodded. "Please tell them I am sorry for their loss."

The fox nodded. His expression turned happy again at seeing a certain redhead. Many people said he was bipolar with the way his mood would change to suddenly. "Gaara! I thought you went back to-"

He was interrupted by Gaara's soft yet commanding voice. "My uncle transferred to teach art at the college here so I now live here." Only mated wolves were allowed to go to college. Yet another reason Naruto hated the system. Gaara tensed as he was suddenly being hugged by an over-active fox. "Naruto. Get off me before I break your arms."

Naruto quickly let go and took a step back, a guilty look on his face. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his head with a hesitant laugh.

His friend was a raccoon with beautiful green eyes and a subtly aggressive behavior. Pretty much as long as you didn't touch him or piss him off you were safe. He also had no eyebrows which Naruto was always curious about.

"So did you have fun over break?" Naruto said, trying to change the topic. Break = Mating Festival.

Gaara scowled. "A wolf came on to me and pissed me off. I punched him in the gut."

Naruto busted out laughing. "I did the same except I kicked the wolf in the nuts." He seemed proud. Which of course he was.

Gaara's green eyes looked at him. "Is he the one who claimed you?"

He sighed. "Yeah. But I won't accept this! Believe it!"

The raven that was being spoken of was sitting calmly in a black lounge chair, ignoring whatever Kiba was rambling about. Well until he heard his name.

"Sasuke! Aren't you even listening to me?" Kiba pouted.

"No, I rarely do." He answered bluntly.

The white eared wolf rolled his eyes. "I said, who did you claim?"

Sasuke chuckled. "A beautiful blond fox with an attitude."

Kiba raised a brow. "And his name?"

Sasuke shook his head. "His name is none of your business. I won't share until he accepts me as his mate."

Shock filled Kiba's expression. "Why wouldn't he accept you?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why didn't that raccoon accept you?"

Kiba chuckled. "Good comeback."

The door opened and more semes walked in. Unbeknownst to them all, this day was going to be extremely exciting. For everyone.

* * *

Okay so how did everyone like the updated version? This will be much easier for me to handle and therefore will equal more chapters for you guys. So everyone wins! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so here's the second chapter, completely redone yet still contains the awesomeness that it always has.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do not make money from this story.

**Warnings:** kissing, language, possible ooc

Now enjoy...

* * *

**Mother Moon**

**Chapter 2**

It took a while for Sasuke and Kiba to realize that Shikamaru had already been in the club and was asleep in his seat with his head on a table.

Shikamaru had brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. His brown ears were very relaxed at the moment but otherwise nothing really special about them. His tail though was rather interesting. It was brown up til the very tip. The tip was actually silver.

Sasuke simply took a sip of his drink but Kiba, being the troublemaker that he was,walked up to Shikamaru. He planned on scaring him awake.

Except that the sleeping seme wasn't sleeping and he freaked Kiba out when he spoke. "Don't bother. I'm not asleep."

Kiba pouted. "You take the fun out of everything Nara." This got a shrug from Shikamaru and an eye roll from Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned when Sai came over and sat right next to him. He didn't like this guy. He wasn't sure why but he figured as an Uchiha he didn't need a reason. Maybe it was because he was just so seemingly emotionless. Maybe it was because he had no brain-to-mouth filter.

"Hello Uchiha. I see you had a productive break. So who is your mate?" He had looked down at Sasuke's wrists. Sai had black colored hair with gray ears and tail.

Said raven raised a brow. "None of your business." He looked at Sai's bare wrists. "I see you and Haku still aren't official."

Sai blinked. Haku says he wants to get to know me before making it official."

Kiba laughed. "You're actually doing what the cat says?!"

Sai looked to him, facial features never changing. "Of course. If we will forever be together we must like each other. Otherwise it will be unpleasant."

Kiba just smirked. "Didn't you learn anything in school? Sensei said that the Mother Moon makes the choice. So even if the uke doesn't like it they still gotta be mated to their seme."

Shikamaru raised his head for a rare comment. "You're only saying that because _your uke_ punched you in response to you asking him out."

Kiba frowned as the group laughed, his ears going back. "Shut up Nara! I like that the raccoon has spirit. Makes it a challenge. Right Sasuke?"

The raven shrugged. "Guess so. It does make things interesting at least."

Sai was still looking at Kiba. "I don't understand. You say you agree with sensei and yet you want a raccoon who does not want you. Isn't that a contradiction?"

The shaggy wolf stood to attack Sai but Jiraiya, the manager of the club, walking in from the back at that moment. "I appreciate the gesture Kiba but you don't need to stand at my arrival.

Kiba scowled and sat back down.

Jiraiya smiled at them. "Okay so you guys just chat and have fun and I'll be in my office doing very important manager stuff."

Kiba raised a brow. "You're only going back there to read porn."

Jiraiya shrugged. "That's just an added bonus of having your own office."

**Uke Club**

Soon another uke joined in the group. His name was Neji. He was a cat. He had beautiful lavender eyes, long black hair that was pulled back, and white ears and tail. His body wasn't very uke-ish but usually his eyes and cat features were the main things talked about. Oh...and of course he was an absolute genius.

Haku turned to Naruto. "So tell us about this seme that is trying to claim you."

Naruto sighed. "I'll admit he is hot. He's got black hair, black eyes, and from what I could see it looks like he has a nice body."

Neji raised a brow. "Then why fight him?"

Gaara surprised everyone by saying, "Because apparently he's an asshole. Just like the one who tried to get me."

Haku smiled with a soft musical laugh. "You two should get to know the wolves. Sai and I are becoming closer and soon we will be ready to make it official."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You two are only going slow because Sai is oblivious to how the world works."

Naruto laughed. "And you're any better?" You've been flirting with that lazy wolf for like ever. He's the oblivious one."

That made Neji pout which made most of the ukes giggle. Gaara went back to simply observing everyone but Naruto could see the very small smirk of amusement. Naruto loved having the ability to make anyone laugh and be happy. He looked at his wrists and frowned. He may be able to make people happy...but he refused to be owned by an egotistical wolf!

* * *

The park for the socializing sessions was rather large. Naruto tended to just hang with his group of friends. But he grinned when a familiar shaggy brown wolf waved to him. "Kiba! Hey man! Haven't seen you for a while!"

Kiba grinned as he walked over to his friend. "I know. I finally decided to come out and see the babes."

Naruto snorted. "You're mind is always on that."

He shrugged before looking at Naruto's wrists. "Cool! You got claimed!"

Naruto frowned. "According to that jackass of a wolf I am."

Kiba tilted his head. "What's his name? Maybe I know him."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's Sasuke. He thinks he's all high and mighty because he's kinda cute."

Kiba's eyes widened. "You're with Uchiha! Oh my god how could I not realize when he described you! Oh this is so cool. My two best friends mated to-"

Naruto growled, effectively cutting him off. "You're friends with Uchiha?"

Kiba's ears went back as he laughed nervously. "Uh...yeah? I mean, we both go to the Seme Club and uh...why?"

Naruto glared at him, his tail and ears showing how pissed off he was. "Because I hate him! He's a self absorbed asshole that deserves to have his balls cut off and shoved down his throat."

Kiba blinked, a bit scared of his friend. "O-Oh...well I thought you two would be good together. I mean, he has already claimed you right?"

The fox snarled, eyes bleeding into a crimson color. "I am NOT claimed by ANYONE!" He tore off the wrist bangs, threw them on the ground, and stormed out of the park. He was tired of people telling him how he should live his life and that the only destiny he had was to be the incubator of a wolf's sperm!

Kiba gulped. Oh Sasuke was going to kill him for this. He looked around, not really surprised to see everyone staring at him. "I really need to find Sasuke."

He ran over to the usual area that the raven could be found and quickly got Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke. There's something you should know and it involves Naruto." At the questionable look he was receiving he explained. "Naruto is a friend of mine but I might had set him off by saying I was your friend and that you two will be good as a mated pair. He took off his wrist bands and I'm pretty sure he's left the park area."

Sasuke stood up and left in search of his fox. "That moron! I can't believe he upset Naruto that badly!"

Naruto was currently storming through the city and it was only when he felt rain did he realize...he had no clue as to where he was. He had been so focused on his rage that he got lost. He cursed and quickly went to the closest building to gain shelter from the rain. As soon as he went inside though he began to question his ability to stay out of trouble. He had apparently walked into a rather seedy bar and every wolf in there was staring at him hungrily. He gave a nervous laugh before he bolted out the door and ran as fast as he could. When he decided he was safe he paused in order to catch his breath. He yelped when he was pressed up against a wall. His eyes widened as he saw THREE wolves.

"What's an unclaimed uke like yourself doing in a place like this?" on of them asked.

Naruto groaned as he remembered he took off the wrist bands. This would be the one time that he needed them and didn't have them. No wolf would DARE touch a claimed uke. Not even assholes like these.

Another on of the wolves smirked. "Apparently he's looking for a bit of fun."

The last one laughed. "Well we better give him it shouldn't we?"

They moved closer and Naruto shut his eyes as he tried to block out what was about to happen to him. When nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes. The three wolves were turned to the entrance of the alley they were in, their ears back and tails between their legs. Naruto looked to the entrance and his eyes once again widened.

Standing there was a VERY pissed off Uchiha, a low growl emanating from his throat. "That is MY fox. Back off."

One of the wolves seemed to gain some courage. Bad idea. "Bullshit. He's unclaimed and we saw him first."

Sasuke approached them, an aura of death surrounding him. Naruto's eyes widened even more as he saw three black spirals appear in Sasuke's eyes and start to spin.

The wolves let out whimpers. "Oh shit! It's an Uchiha!" They looked to Naruto and then looked at themselves. Then they ran for it.

Sasuke would have loved to chase them but he wouldn't leave Naruto alone again. He took a few deep breaths and once he was calm he turned to the blond. He approached him slowly, not wanting to scare the male even further. He stood in front of him and gently moved the hair from his face. "If you truly are friends with Kiba then you should know not to take what he says seriously."

Naruto was so shaken up that he felt tears fall from his eyes. He then found himself clinging to the wolf like his life depended on it. He had never been so scared in his life.

The raven was a bit shocked at first but gave a rare smile and held the blond close. "Let's get you out of the rain." He led the boy out of the alley and into a nicer part of town. "I'll escort you home." While he was infuriated by what those wolves tried to do, he was grateful that Naruto seemed to trust him now. He walked Naruto up to his front door before giving him a soft kiss. "May I have the honor of your company tomorrow in the park?"

Naruto blushed a bit before he looked away. "Sure...I guess that's the least I owe you." He then turned his blue eyes back to lock with dark orbs. "But no funny business! And stop kissing me!" He quickly went inside the house, closing the door in the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke laughed softly as he headed home. "Naruto Uzumaki. You are definitely a prize worth working towards."

* * *

The next chapter will take a bit longer due to I have to completely write it from scratch but it shall be updated sometime next week. I'm trying to get on an actual updating schedule where I will update my stories once a week. Maybe not all the stories, but some of them. Again, I hope you like this version instead of the school.

And as always...

**Peace-Out ^-^v**

_**EntityLvr**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Naruto and I make no money from this fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Language and a hint of violence

* * *

**Mother Moon**

**Chapter 3**

Kiba sighed as he stared out his window. He was so bored! He had gotten a text from Sasuke saying Naruto was alright. He was really glad about that. But now he was bored. "Ugh..." His mind slowly began to wander. And to where did it wander you might ask? Well to that redheaded raccoon babe of course. His ears twitched as he remembered the feisty attitude and those piercing green eyes. "I want him as my mate so bad."

"Aniki! Why aren't you paying attention to me!?" A very annoyed voice accompanied a harsh punch to Kiba's leg.

Kiba groaned and looked down at the small wolf that was pouting up at him. "Akamaru. There's nothing to pay attention to when all you do is babble on." He was smiling though so he wasn't at all mad.

His little brother Akamaru had white wolf features just like Kiba, except part of his ears were brown. The two were very close, always had been. Akamaru climbed up on the window bench and sat in Kiba's lap. "Did you find a friend today?"

Kiba chuckled. "Not today but I'm going to find him again. I'm sure of it. All I have to do is figure out where he is and how to get him to like me."

Akamaru made a cute face as he thought of how to help his brother. "I know! Give him a present!"

Kiba was about to refuse it but then truly considered the thought. "Hm. I think I'll try that. I wonder what raccoons like."

The younger shrugged. "I dunno. Can we play now?" He was immediately disappointed when Kiba set him on the ground and stood.

"Not right now kid. I have to go out." He ruffled his brother's hair and left. He stood outside and took a deep breath. The Inuzukas were known for their extreme talent for picking up scents. When he picked up a very faint yet familiar scent his eyes opened. "Gotcha."

* * *

Gaara was on the other side of town in the apartment with his uncle. He frowned as he stared out the window. There was nothing to do in this town. The only upside to moving here was being able to see Naruto more often. He heard his siblings downstairs, fighting for some reason or another. Their dad left them and their mother had died giving birth to Gaara. So they were now stuck with their 'artistic' uncle who spent his days either teaching at the college or in his workshop with his puppets.

Gaara stood and headed downstairs. He didn't speak to anyone as he left the house. It's not like anyone would care if he left the house. He could take care of himself. Unlike other ukes, he wasn't useless. His ears twitched as he decided to just look around. He went to the busy part of the town were all the shops were.

Things were unnecessarily loud here. Couldn't people shop more quietly? He ignored the looked that people were giving him and went into a simple ramen hut. Naruto had told him about this place and according to the blond it was 'the best in the world'. He had his doubts.

He went in and sat down, waiting for someone to come take his order. After a few minutes he was about to just leave when he suddenly tensed. He felt a predator. His eyes narrowed and his ears twitched back a bit. He glanced around and his locked on the white wolf that had pissed him off during the mating ceremony.

Without invitation the wolf strolled up to where Gaara was sitting and sat across from him.

Kiba could believe his luck. He had taken a pause in his search for some food and here was the delicious uke he had been looking for! "Hey. I never got your name."

Gaara just stared at him. Well more like glared. He was really tempted to beat this guy up. Screw the rules of society.

After not getting an answer Kiba shrugged. "Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka. You got a nice punch by the way. Not sure I've seen another uke bold to do it." He chuckled. "Okay, maybe one." Naruto definitely was able to.

The redhead stayed silent.

Kiba raised a brow. "You're not much of a talker huh?" Silence. "Look, I apologize for how I approached you earlier. How can I make it up to you."

Gaara stood and said one word. "Die." And then left Kiba looking very confused.

The wolf slowly smirked, fangs showing a bit. He loved a challenge.

He stood and followed the raccoon out. "Hey. That's pretty harsh. I did apologize." He put his hands in his pockets. "So you gonna tell me your name or do I have to make one up?"

Silence was his answer as the redhead kept on walking.

Kiba chuckled. "Guess I'll make one up. How about chibi-chan?" He hummed in thought, totally not noticing the tense form in front of him. "Nah, that doesn't sound right for a feisty guy like you. Maybe Kasayu? My mom had a cat with that name." He shook his head. "No. You're not a cat." He grinned, eyes lighting up. "I know! Coon-chan! That's what I'll call you." He chuckled as a small growl fell on his ears. "Oh come on Coon-chan. Don't be so grumpy. You know it'll only make you-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence since he was now slammed up against a wall with a hand around his throat. The redhead may be shorter than him but he made up for it with strength. "Stop. Following. Me." Eyes that showed so much emotion were locked on him.

True the emotions was currently anger but still. Kiba wanted those eyes on him all the time. He grinned and tried to respond but the grip on his throat tightened, cutting off air. Damn this guy was pissed.

Another growl left Gaara. "You may be a wolf but I will not hesitate to rip your balls off and shove them down your throat while I watch you choke on them." He released the wolf and walked away.

Kiba coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He knew he should be terrified that the guy would carry out his threat, cause he didn't seem like someone who would make empty threats, but he could only think one thing.

"Those eyes..." The eyes that had seemed emotionless at first were like an electrocution now. He wanted those eyes on him. He didn't care what emotion was showing. He just wanted those eyes on him. He slowly grinned before his thoughts took a sharp turn. '_I wonder what those eyes would look like when full of lust. I wonder if he'll continue to curse me as I plow into him and make him cry out. I hope so.'_ He knew that he would never give up on this guy. Cause now that he had a taste he was addicted to the fire hidden behind the mask.

* * *

Gaara snarled as he stormed through the town. He was so pissed! He somehow had found his way to Naruto's house. He rang the bell, his hands clenched so hard that his nails were digging into his skin.

Iruka answered the door and blinked. A grin soon broke out onto his face. "Gaara! I was wondering when we'd get to see you again!"

Gaara frowned. "Is Naruto home?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. He's in his room. I'll show you." He stepped aside so the redhead could come in before leading the way up the stairs and to the orange door. He gave a knock. "Naruto. Gaara is here."

The door was thrown open as the blond rushed out to hug his friend. Gaara snarled and Naruto quickly let go, laughing nervously. "Sorry. Come in." He waved to Iruka and followed Gaara into the room. "Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you here. Something up?"

Gaara looked out the window, trying to get his temper together. "...I saw that wolf again..."

Naruto's smile slipped. He could tell something was wrong. Gaara's voice was off. His position so tense. Not many would recognize it but Naruto was not 'just anybody'. "Really? Where?"

Gaara refused to look at his friend. "I went to that ramen hut...while I was waiting for somebody to serve me _he_ showed up. He then just sat down in front of me and began mouthing off. When I tried to leave he followed me and began coming up with names for me." Gaara suddenly punched the wall, making Naruto jumped in surprise. "He only stopped when I pinned him by his throat and threatened to cut his balls off."

Naruto hesitated as he thought about what he was going to say. "...you...attacked him?" Now, he knew Gaara had a temper but he had never seen the raccoon so worked up over one person. He was good at ignoring people and the fact that this wolf had gotten him so worked up meant that...

Gaara ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I just couldn't stand his voice anymore." He looked to his friend. "...why him?"

The blond sat down on his bed. "Do you know his name?"

Gaara frowned. "Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto tensed, eyes widening. Shit! No wonder Gaara was pissed. Kiba had a talent of pushing people to the breaking points. He should know. He quickly looked away. He couldn't let Gaara know that he knew him. That would just be asking for it. "Oh..."

Gaara, luckily, hadn't seen Naruto's reaction. "...what about you and your problem?" By problem he meant Sasuke.

Naruto laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh well...he kinda saved me today so I guess I owe him or something. I said I would hang with him at the park tomorrow."

Gaara looked at him. "Oh? So you like him?"

Naruto blushed and stood up. "No! Of course not! I just want to return the favor! I would never fall for that cocky bastard, believe it!"

Gaara sighed and walked over to the bed. "Of course not."

The blond smiled, glad to see his friend calmed down. "Wanna see if Iruka will make us some ramen? It sounded like you didn't get to eat."

Gaara nodded. "Sure." He silently followed him downstairs, his mind on the irritating wolf and why he got him worked up so easily. It had to be because his cycle was coming up. That was it. He was simply getting annoyed because his first cycle would soon be here.

There was no way that he could like someone like Kiba Inuzuka.

...Right?

* * *

**A/N**

Hey everyone. Sorry for the huge wait on this. I probably lost some readers. Well I am once again out of my writer's slump and I'm actually multitasking wonderfully. I shall hopefully be updating more often now that I finally have my life in order. I won't make a schedule yet because I want to see if this is yet another random burst of creativity or if this is actually me getting to work.

Let's hope it's me getting to work. I hate disappointing you guys with late chapters.

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and I make no money from this.

**Warning**: Some kissing and light language

* * *

**Mother Moon**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto grinned as he ate his breakfast. Gaara had spent the night and was now sitting across from him. The raccoon had discovered first hand the Naruto Sleep Over Experience. He wasn't sure he wanted to experience it ever again. The fox was cute and definitely fun but at the same time it seemed like he wouldn't shut up. Gaara ran a hand through his hair, keeping himself from yawning.

Naruto glanced up and looked at him. "Hey...you okay?"

Gaara's green eyes locked with his. "Yes. I just wasn't able to sleep while you were singing Lady Gaga last night." The fox turned bright red at that which made Gaara's lips twitch up a bit.

"Well you're just jealous that I can sing awesomely." He stuck his tongue out as his fox ears twitching.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Why would I _want_ to sing like that?" He drank the last of his tea.

Naruto 'humphed' and finished up his ramen. "Okay! Let's go!" He stood and put his bowl in the kitchen. He then grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him to the front door. He was about to say something when he opened the door...and froze.

A certain raven haired wolf was waiting on the other side. Naruto's ears went back and he frowned. He had completely forgotten about the deal with Sasuke. "Oh right...you..."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Well that's not a polite greeting."

The blond shrugged. "Well it's good enough. Anyway, let's go."

"Is this the wolf who claimed you, Naruto?" Two pairs of eyes landed on the redhead.

Sasuke smirked as he recognized the uke that was Kiba's target. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And yes, I claimed him." As if to prove it he pulled Naruto against him and locked their lips.

Completely in shock, Naruto couldn't do anything but just stand there with his eyes wide. He finally got his senses back and pushed the wolf away. "Dammit stop that!" He scrubbed at his lips as he sent a glare to the arrogant black haired bastard. "Why did you have to go and be an asshole in front of my friend?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well I figured with the way you've been talking about me that he probably already assumed that I was an asshole, so there was no risk there. Also, I like kissing you."

Naruto growled, his fur on end. This guy was so annoying!

Sasuke turned to look at the silent male there. "You're name is?" What did Kiba see in a brooding uke like this? He looked like he could star in a serial killer movie or something.

Gaara eyed the other with thought. "Gaara." He respected the boldness he had but at the same time did not like him. Of course, there were very few people that Gaara DID like so it was really a moot case. He put his hands in his pockets and began walking.

Naruto went to follow but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned to order Sasuke to release him but stopped when he felt the wristbands being placed. He blushed. "Oh...right..."

Sasuke sighed. "We don't want an episode like before. Come on." This would definitely be an interesting day.

When they got there Naruto realized something. They would most likely run into Kiba. Then Gaara would find out that Naruto and Kiba were friends. He bit his lip in thought. "Hey Sasuke. I need to talk to Gaara alone."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever." He wanted to find Kiba anyway.

After he walked off Naruto turned to the redhead. "Hey. So I have something to confess."

Gaara looked at him. "What?"

The blond fox took a deep breath. "I'm actually friends with Kiba. I didn't want to mention it earlier because I thought you'd be mad at me." He realized the irony of his words since Kiba had said that about Sasuke the day before.

There was a silence for a few minutes before Gaara spoke. "So you're friends with the asshole that has been bothering me and pissing me off?"

Naruto nodded slowly, completely read to be punched. What he wasn't ready for was the smirk that was sent his way.

Gaara shrugged. "Considering you're tastes in Sasuke I guess it makes sense that you would like the Inuzuka as well."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So you're not mad?" His ears suddenly went back and he scowled. "And I don't have a taste for Sasuke! He has a taste for me!" And then he blushed at how that sounded.

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto's eyes shot to him. Obviously the wolf had heard the comment. The fox's eyes narrowed at the smug smirk. "Well your lips are indeed delicious but I haven't had a chance to 'taste' the rest rest of you." The wolf smirked even more at the angry face. It was rather funny because despite the fact that Naruto was obviously trying to be scary he was really just adorable to the wolf.

They managed to get to the park without any casualties.

When they got there Kiba ran over because he had seen Sasuke and Naruto. When he recognized Gaara though, his face split into a wide grin. "Gaara! Hey man! I didn't realize you knew Sasuke and Naruto."

Gaara growled and without commenting he walked away. Naruto cursed and followed Gaara after a quick wave to Kiba.

Kiba blinked before looking at Sasuke. "You know Gaara?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really. I just met him today. He was staying with Naruto." He raised a brow. "I don't understand why you like him."

Kiba smirked. "It's his eyes."

Meanwhile Naruto had managed to catch up with Gaara. "Let's go see the others." When he got a nod he led the silent raccoon over to the group of ukes. The blond paused though he realized a wolf was among their normal group. "Sai?"

Haku smiled as he clasped hands with the wolf. "We made it official."

Blue eyes traveled down to the wrist bands on them. The fox grinned. "Finally! I'm so happy for you two!" He ran forward and hugged Haku tightly.

A grunt came from Neji. "It's about time. We were all wondering if you guys would ever make it official."

Gaara's green eyes slid to the cat. "And you?"

Naruto looked over and laughed. "Yeah Neji. You need to actually ask Shikamaru out. You can't just flirt with him."

Neji frowned and looked away. "If destiny wanted us to be together than it will happen on it's own." This caused almost the entire group to roll their eyes.

Naruto, deciding that he was tired of seeing his friend unhappy, turned towards the wolves. "Well if you won't make contact then I guess I will." Before anybody could stop him he walked over to the small group now formed around Sasuke and Kiba. He shoved his eyes through and made eye contact with the laziest of all the wolves. "Shikamaru. Neji is in love with you so please go ask him out."

Sasuke blinked at the sudden outburst. "Um...Naruto? Is this really any of your business?"

Kiba snorted. "It doesn't matter if it's Naruto's business or not. He'll still interfere. That's just how Naruto is."

Naruto pouted and ignored the others. "Please Shika!"

Shikamaru frowned at him. "First off. Don't call me that. Second, I already know that Neji likes me. It'd be pretty pathetic if I didn't know." At the fox's confused face he sighed. "I know that he likes me but I want HIM to make the first move. If he actually wants to be with me then he needs to prove it." When it looked as if Naruto was about to comment he held up a hand. "No more talking. Nap time." He then laid down and closed his eyes.

Naruto whined. "It's not fair!" He turned and was about to make his way back to his group to tell Neji about it, when he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked back to see Sasuke. His ears went back and he whined again. "I have to tell Neji. He needs to-"

"Figure this out on his own." Sasuke hated seeing his fox upset but it wasn't anyone's place to interfere with someone's relationships.

Blue eyes filled with frustrated tears. "But Neji's always going on and on about 'destiny' and stuff and he'll never make the first move." A pout came on his lips.

Sasuke groaned and immediately kissed those plump lips. "Look. One of them will make the move when the time is right."

Naruto sniffled and glared at the sleeping Nara. "Neji is going to be alone forever." He sighed and decided to go back to his group. "Fine. I won't tell him." When he got there he put on a smile and went to Haku and Sai.

Sai took in Naruto's upset features and calmly stated, "Are you upset because you found out that Sasuke is dickless?"

Haku's ears perked and his eyes widened in shock. "Sai! You can't say things like that!"

Sai looked at his mate. "Why not? I was simply curious as to why Naruto was upset."

"Then ask it like a normal person you asshole!" Naruto had gotten over the initial shock and was now being held back by Gaara and Neji so he didn't attack the annoying wolf.

Sai simply shrugged before being pulled away by Haku who had an apologetic look.

**XXX**

Sasuke returned from the park in a good mood. He had gotten in a few more kisses and even a grope. Kiba had not yet been killed by Gaara and mating season was starting soon. He walked through the door, his tail wagging softly behind him.

"Seems being mated has made you less grumpy, un." Deidara was smiling at him.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's definitely been more amusing. That's for sure."

The blond nodded. "I bet it does. So tell me about your fox?"

Sasuke smirked. "It seems that Itachi and I have similar tastes. Mine is blond with beautiful eyes as well."

A gasp left the pregnant male before a watery smile appeared. "You think my eyes are beautiful?! Oh Sasuke!"

Sasuke then found himself trapped in a big happy hug. When he looked to the side as he struggled he saw Itachi just watching with a smirk on his lips. "Itachi! Help!"

The older wolf shook his head. "No. I dare not upset my mate by ruining his happiness." He raised a brow. "Do you wish to cause him unhappiness by not accepting his gratitude?"

Sasuke whined but stopped fighting. Which caused the hug to increase.

He blamed Naruto.

* * *

**A/N**

Hey so I FINALLY wrote out a plotline for this and I know how everything is going to go. In fact I made sure to write out a plotline for all the current WIPs I have going on. Go me! I realized that, while I do in fact have my life in place, I am also doing multiple projects at once. I'll try make a more concrete schedule on what I shall do on what day and for how long but I can't promise anything. Hope you guys liked this!


End file.
